Why Danny Castellano Became an OB-GYN
by bedshaped3
Summary: "So how does a guy's guy end up choosing a profession where he's continuously elbow-deep in vaginas?" Danny lets Mindy in on one of his deepest secrets. One-shot. Set after The One That Got Away.


**Why Danny Castellano Became an OB-GYN**

"_So how does a guy's guy end up choosing a profession where he's continuously elbow-deep in vaginas?" _Danny lets Mindy in on one of his deepest secrets. One-shot. Set after The One That Got Away.

**A/N: I'm relatively new to The Mindy Project, but I love it to bits now and the Danny/Mindy relationship has me hooked! I've always wondered why Danny chose this field of medicine so I decided to come up with something. This is my first fanfic for the show so please go easy on me. Hopefully I've written the characters reasonably close to how they are portrayed – I'd love to get your feedback! I do not own the show or these gorgeous characters.**

* * *

It was approaching 2am and Dr Mindy Lahiri was just leaving the locker room after a particularly tricky c-section. She had changed out of her scrubs and was intent on going home and tumbling straight into bed when the light in the doctor's lounge stopped her in her tracks. Unsurprisingly, when Mindy entered she found her co-worker, Dr Danny Castellano, sitting on the couch poring over a pile of patient files.

"Are you serious, Danny?" Mindy exclaimed, breaking Danny's concentration and causing him to jolt in his uncomfortable position. "Do you know how late it is?"

"Yep," Danny replied bluntly, using the interruption as an opportunity to rub his eyes and stretch out a little bit. In truth he had lost track of time, but there was no need to stop Mindy from seeing just how hard and diligently he worked – he liked to set an example. "Just finishing up a little paperwork."

"Do it in your office tomorrow morning, Danny! It's like you're not even pretending to have a life."

Danny shrugged, overlooking the insult.

"Hey it's no big deal. It's quiet, it's empty. There's no…were no interruptions," Danny looked at her pointedly and Mindy stared innocently back at him.

"God, Danny, sometimes you can be so depressing," Mindy said shaking her head. "I mean, your dedication would be adorable if it wasn't so sad."

"Alright, alright," Danny responded, the hint of a smile appearing at the corners of his mouth before he smothered them. "What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you had a Jennifer Aniston marathon planned?"

"I'm just so glad she's found happiness," Mindy cried, clutching her heart dramatically. "I mean, she kissed so many frogs…it kinda gives you hope, you know?"

Clearly Danny did not know, as he eyed her blankly, still waiting for her to explain her presence. Mindy sniffed at Danny's apparent disinterest.

"I did, but change of plan. Ms Kenny finally went into labour tonight – she had a beautiful baby girl." To Mindy's surprise, Danny smiled softly at this.

"That's great, I know how hard this pregnancy's been for her."

"You do?" Mindy said incredulously.

"Yeah…you told me."

That was when Mindy remembered how she had relayed her fears about this particular patient to Danny in this very lounge. Ms Kenny's partner had left, which she had found hard to deal with along with a new baby on the way. Mindy remembered she had told Danny this three months ago…how had he remembered?

Whilst Mindy contemplated this, Danny had returned to his files, a small frown etched on his brow as he read through his notes. Mindy watched Danny silently scan over the papers he was holding before removing her jacket and nudging him aside to make space for her on the couch. Danny obliged, observing Mindy curiously as she made herself comfortable beside him.

"I thought you were going home?"

"I thought you might want a little help," Mindy said breezily, picking up a file off the table and opening it up.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Danny said as he took the file from Mindy and placed it back on the table. "I was just going to read a little more and head home soon anyway."

"Er, Danny, you and I both know as soon as I leave you'll lose track of time again and stay here all night. Then tomorrow morning you'll look like death and I'll feel sorry for you and who'll end up buying you coffee to tide you over? Me. So really, I'm just saving myself some dime. Now what do you need me to do?"

Danny shook his head disbelievingly but gave in and handed Mindy another file off the table.

"Could you look through this one for me? Her vitals are a little off and it's worrying me."

"No problem," Mindy said with a smile and Danny could not help but smile back. They worked together discussing different patients, pointing out problems and their possible causes and loudly debating the best methods to use. Soon they had settled into amicable silence as they read through the paperwork and Mindy found herself surreptitiously staring at Danny again while he worked.

Dr Danny Castellano was such a mystery to her. He was so old-fashioned and curmudgeonly and yet he had chosen a profession where he had to be gentle and caring and thoughtful. Not only that, he was extremely good at it. What went on inside his head?

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Danny cut through the silence without looking up from his papers, this time causing Mindy to jolt.

"Gee I don't know, I guess you just surprise me Danny Castellano." With that, Danny looked up at her and once again in as many weeks, Mindy found herself looking into dark eyes that said so much and yet were so hard to read.

"I do?" Danny asked lightly, putting the papers he was holding aside. He settled into the couch and turned to face her properly, resting his head on his arm on the headrest. "How so?"

"Alright, no need to get like…this," Mindy gestured vaguely, aware she was not making sense but unable to explain why she was feeling so flustered. "I'm just curious as to why you became an OB-GYN, that's all." It was so subtle she could have imagined it, but Mindy felt the tone shift and Danny withdraw from the conversation.

"I wanted to be a doctor and this is the path I chose – no big deal."

"Seriously?" Mindy pulled a face, disappointed. "You just fell into this career? Come on, there has to be some story behind it."

"Why, is there one behind yours?" Danny deflected.

"Er, yes, my mom was one back in India and I love women," Mindy replied easily. "Not in that way…God, I wish I did though, it would be so much easier…"

"Ok, that's great to know, but there's no story here." Danny gestured with his free arm in that finite manner he used when he was uncomfortable.

"Ok fine, I just don't understand how a guy's guy like you ends up choosing a profession where he's continuously elbow-deep in vaginas," Mindy smirked, deciding to make light of the subject when honestly, she really wanted to know.

"A guy's guy huh?" Danny repeated, leaning back on the couch with his arms behind his head. Mindy thought Danny looked a little too smug grinning on the couch and backtracked quickly.

"Though we do work with Jeremy and Morgan, so my interpretation of what a 'man' is might be a little skewed."

"Yeah, ok," Danny scoffed, brushing off Mindy's reasoning. "You consider me to be the very definition of maleness and that confuses and probably scares you a little – that's cool. No shame in it."

"Alright, Danny, you've made your point," Mindy groaned, rolling her eyes. Still, she was happy to see Danny relax again. His eyes were sparkling dangerously and Mindy was unsettled by how it made her stomach churn.

"In my opinion," Danny went on, "it takes a guy who's secure in his masculinity to take on this kind of work." Mindy was unimpressed.

"So now you're telling me you took this route in medicine to showcase how manly you are? You disappoint me Castellano." There was a brief silence as Danny assessed her before he turned away from her and shrugged casually.

"I guess there were some other influences," Danny said eventually and so quietly, Mindy had to replay it in her head. "Probably when I was 13."

"13?!" Mindy couldn't stop herself from laughing. "What 13 year old boy wants to spend his time examining lady parts? Hold on, scratch that."

"Hey, it wasn't like that," Danny growled, elbowing her lightly. The seriousness of his tone caught Mindy off-guard and the laughter bubbling inside her died quickly.

"Then tell me how it was."

Danny turned to Mindy, noting how sincere and interested she looked in what he had to say. For some reason when it came to opening up, Danny didn't find it hard around this woman. He never did it on purpose either. One minute he would be talking with Mindy about the most inane of subjects, the next, their conversations would meander into unspoken territory and Danny would be telling her about his home life, or where he had met his ex-wife – things he would never disclose to anyone. That Mindy had this power over him both excited and terrified him.

"I told you my dad left when I was 13," Danny paused and glanced over at Mindy. She nodded silently, not wanting to interrupt. "Well I didn't mention my mom was 8 months pregnant at the time." Mindy used the fact Danny was staring up at the doctor's lounge ceiling to bite back her shock and anger. What a jerk.

"It was hard on her," Danny continued, "and I tried my best to make sure she was okay and she wasn't stressed out, but I was no substitute for my dad. Anyway, two weeks before she was due she went into labour. I phoned a cab to the hospital since we were close by. At the time it was all a blur, but I swear to God I'd never been so scared in my life.

When we got there I remember shouting for someone to help my mom and they took her into a delivery room. They let me go in with her because my mom wanted me there and, to be honest, I wanted to be there. My dad was gone and the thought of not being there for my mom when she needed me most was unthinkable. The delivery went on for a while and it was clear there was a problem because I could see it all over the nurse's face. I thought it was because Richie was premature, but I found out later he was breach as well and my mom needed an emergency caesarean. They had to take me outside, but I could still hear her crying and screaming. She was calling my name-"

Danny's voice faltered and Mindy reached out to grip his hand tightly. Danny took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"One of the nurses sat with me while I waited and she must have seen how upset I was because she offered me chocolate and I _clearly_ could do without it-"

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked, puzzled.

"Huh? Oh, nevermind." Danny shook his head dismissively. "She told me that the doctor that was with my mom, Dr Brody, was one of their best and that he would take care of her. And I remembered how earlier, even though Dr Brody was visibly concerned about my mom's condition, he had looked so determined and capable. I believed the nurse and it turned out she was right and my mom was ok.

"I was in the children's room later while my mom slept after the operation and Dr Brody came and asked if I wanted to see my little brother. He took me to this small room with little Richie there in the incubator and my God, he was so tiny. But I remember thinking, he's my little brother. I'm going to be a dad and a brother to this little guy and make sure nothing happens to him or my mom. And it was like Dr Brody could read my mind, because he patted my shoulder and told me to take care of the both of them. I told him I would and thanked him and Dr Brody told me it was no trouble and that this was why he loved his job.

"Anyway I guess that all influenced me, because I never forgot how he helped my mom and my little brother and if I could give even a fraction of the relief and happiness I felt after the – Mindy are you crying?"

"Of course I'm crying, Danny!" Mindy wailed, her face crumpled and shining with tears. "You can't tell me that story and expect me not to, I'm not a robot!"

"Oh my God, Mindy," Danny tried and failed to stop himself from laughing as he reached for some tissues and proceeded to wipe Mindy's face. "This is what you wanted to hear!"

"But I didn't think it'd be so sad!" Mindy sobbed, bringing on fresh tears for Danny to wipe away. "I mean, little Danny having to be the man of the house…" To Danny's amusement, Mindy gripped his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "I just want you to be happy, Danny. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Mindy," Danny smiled ruefully before his face fell. "Wait, you don't think I'm happy?"

"I don't know, Danny," Mindy answered honestly. "It's hard to tell sometimes."

Danny glanced warily at the forgotten paperwork on the table, giving himself a moment to consider Mindy's words. Danny wasn't surprised that his feelings confused people – hell they confused him. But he liked to think that over the last few months he had changed a little – and that it may or may not have something to do with the sniffling person seated beside him.

"Well, I'm not _un_happy," Danny admitted carefully. Mindy smiled knowingly, conscious that Danny had probably reached his limit of soul-sharing for the day.

"I'm glad you told me, Danny. I know it's not easy for you to open up."

"I don't know," Danny mumbled, catching Mindy's gaze and holding it. "You make it easier." For once Mindy was unsure of what to say – she literally opened her mouth and nothing came out. All Mindy knew was that the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach was returning and she didn't know how to handle it. So Mindy did what she felt comfortable with – she teased him.

"Oh my God, do you love me Danny?" Mindy asked wide-eyed, feigning innocence.

"What?!" Danny spluttered. "I-what? Where did that come from?"

"That's it, you love me! You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me…"

"Ok, Mindy, I think it's time to leave," Danny cut in standing up and trying to ignore Mindy's sing-song chant as she followed suit.

"…you want to hug me, you want to love me-"

"Quit it, Min," Danny growled as he gathered up the patient files and steered a singing Mindy towards the door. "Enough already."

"Oh, so when Sandra Bullock does it it's cute, but I should just shut the hell up?" Mindy argued, clearly insulted.

"I thought no one could match up to Sandra Bullock?" Danny reasoned as he held the door open for Mindy to exit the lounge.

"That's very true," Mindy nodded solemnly before narrowing her eyes. "Well played Dr Castellano."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, all comments/reviews/critics are welcome!**


End file.
